LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA 2
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Segunda parte de   LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA  . Espero que lo disfruteís


**Hola a todos aquellos que ya me hayan leído en LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA. He continuado con esta historia por que hubo gente que me dio ideas para continuarla. A toda esa gente,muchas gracias. Lo digo de verdad.**

**También tengo que decir(como siempre)que la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su legitimo autor,aunque,tengo que reiterarme sobre que a cualquiera le gustaría ser la dueña de Seshomaru,¿verdad?.**

**Bien...ahora,sin más dilación,os dejo con la historia.**

_LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA 2._

Rin estaba caminando entre los jardines del palacio de su señor Seshomaru,pero,no tan triste como hacia apenas unos meses atrás,si no con una gran sonrisa en su rostro,sin poder hacer nada por evitar que esta fuera más pequeña o menos luminosa.

Su señor Seshomaru no se encontraba en ese momento en el palacio,ya que,a pesar de que ahora pasaban mucho tiempo juntos,este tenía que seguir pendiente de sus territorios y,aunque le molestaba muchísimo,tenia que ir,pero,tardaba lo menos posible en volver.

Sin embargo,a pesar de la felicidad reinante ahora en palacio,habia algo que si empañaba la felicidad. Una preocupación que siempre la había estado devorando por dentro,pero,que nunca se había atrevido a hablar con alguien por miedo a que aquello que la asustaba creciera o se hiciera realidad por hablar de ello.

Su muerte.

Como humana que era,no viviría ni la cuarta parte de lo que viviría Seshomaru y eso hacia que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos,pero,¿para que hablarlo con él?. Solo serviría para preocuparlo,por que si había algo que pudiera hacer Seshomaru para que ella no envejeciera,ya lo habría hecho sin dudar ni un instante,así que...

La sacó de sus oscuras reflexiones la figura de Nagisa,que casi se podría decir que se materializó a su espalda,observándola desde hacia rato y se acercó preocupada por lo que la figura de Rin le transmitía. Ahora pasaba mucho tiempo en el palacio,pero,no tanto con Rin como sucedía antes. Se corría el rumor de que la persona con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo era Jaken,pero, cuando se le intentaba sonsacar algo,este se cerraba por banda y se marchaba diciendo que tenía muchos asuntos que atender.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Rin?. Y ni se te ocurra mentirme diciendo que nada,por que notaré enseguida que me estas mintiendo-le dijo esto ultimo señalándola con un dedo acusador y precavido.

-¿Cuantos años vivirás, Nagisa?-le preguntó ella,mirando hacia el cielo,con la mirada perdida, observando las nubes bajas que pasaban con parsimonia sobre el palacio.

-Bueno... tengo ya algunos siglos,así que supongo...que aun me quedaran unos cuantos más si no me meto en ningún lío con los demonios de los territorios cercanos-murmuró esta mientras reflexionaba de verdad sobre ello.

Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de a donde quería llegar Rin. Se volvió hacia ella mientras una mirada de pena se centraba en su persona sin que Nagisa pudiera remediarlo de forma alguna. Ya había oído que Seshomaru había utilizado su espada sobre ella y que ya no la podía volver a usar.

¿Qué pensaba hacer Seshomaru entonces?. Tanto Nagisa como los demás sabían que este no dejaría morir a Rin así como así ahora que la tenía con él. Esta se quedó un momento pensativa.¿Sería en eso en lo que había estado trabajando el señor Seshomaru,buscando información en los documentos de palacio?. Los sirvientes le habían preguntado cuando lo habían visto buscando con tanto ahincó. Pero,este no les había contado nada y les ordenó que volvieran a sus tareas antes de que se enfadase de verdad con ellos.

-Rin, Seshomaru ya se esta encargando de eso-. No valía la pena ocultárselo,ya que también era su problema,¿no?.-Él esta buscando en la biblioteca algo que te pueda ayudar. Tal vez,tú también deberías ayudarlo a buscar. Los sirvientes dicen que da mucho miedo cuando lo ven allí buscando, ¿sabes?-le murmuró,como si fuera un secreto entre ellas y nadie más.

-Tal vez...-murmuró esta a su vez,sin dejar de mirar al cielo.-Pero,si bajo ahora y me pongo a buscar,¿no podría interponerme en la búsqueda del señor Seshomaru?-le preguntó a esta.

-¡Por Kami-sama,niña!. Estáis pensando en casaron y aun lo llamas ``señor´´.¿Donde esta la confianza?. Además,seguro que se alegra de encontrar una solución juntos.

-Bueno...me haces hacer cosas raras siempre,pero,tus planes no fallan nunca. Voy a echar un primer vistazo. No suelo entrar en la biblioteca del palacio-le dijo, despidiéndose de Nagisa mientras se dirigía allí.

Esta la contempló desde el lugar donde había permanecido todo el tiempo,con la mirada algo entristecida y pidiendo en silencio que de verdad encontraran algo que pudiera ayudar a Rin.

Esta bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a la biblioteca mientras se sujetaba la falda del vestido para no caerse. La sala se encontraba en el sótano del palacio por que no había una sala donde colocar todos los libros en las plantas de arriba(N. Del Autor:así de grande es el lugar. Si yo me encontrara una biblioteca así de grande,seguro que me desmayo de la emoción. Me encantan los libros y las biblioteca transmiten una paz...Perdón por este inciso que no tiene nada que ver. Creo que me emocioné de más).

Cuando Rin entró en la enorme sala,lo más seguro fuera que abarcara todo el sótano,no supo por donde empezar a buscar.¿Donde podrían estar los libros que trataran sobre esos temas?. Pero,tenia que ponerse manos a la obra. Daba igual por donde empezar. Cuando encontrara un libro relacionado con ese tema,ya no había perdida alguna. Así que se acercó a la librería más cercana y empezó a ojear sobre que trataban los abultados y antiguos volúmenes que allí se encontraban.

…...

Seshomaru volaba de vuelta al palacio. Hablando con un antiguo demonio que vivía en paz con los humanos,perdido en las montañas,encontró una pista sobre algo que podría serle de ayuda. Y lo mejor era que la localización de aquello que le podía ayudar se encontraba en la biblioteca del palacio,en un libro de los más antiguos.

Aun no había mirado en él por que se encontraba en la parte más profunda de la sala y no había llegado allí,pero,con la pista que ahora tenía,miraría allí directamente y podría darle una agradable sorpresa a Rin. Esta no había hablado del tema,pero,recordaba perfectamente,como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior,como una pequeña Rin le preguntaba si se acordaría de ella cuando muriera (capitulo 162 de la serie. En el manga no aparece. O,al menos,eso es lo que yo recuerdo). Además, desde que habían comenzado su relación,ella estaba llena de felicidad,pero,cuando se había despertado,a veces,en mitad de la noche,cuando ambos habían permanecido horas en los brazos del otro y se habían demostrado sus sentimientos,la había visto cerca de la ventana,observando el cielo con una mirada triste que él quería que desapareciera lo antes posible.

Cuando llego a palacio,ni siquiera esperó a que los sirvientes lo saludaran como era debido,sino que continuo sin detenerse hacia la biblioteca,donde por fin se detuvo y quedó paralizado cuando vio a Rin observando con detenimiento las páginas de un libro que él mismo había ojeado semanas atrás buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla.

Lo que lo dejó paralizado en el lugar era el por qué estaba ella allí,ojeando precisamente ese libro. ¿Su preocupación la había llevado a empezar a buscar una solución por su cuenta?. Bueno...él no era quien para quejarse de aquello,ya que había empezado hacer exactamente lo mismo,pero,sin embargo,le sentó algo mal. Esperaba desde hacia tiempo que fuera ella la que se acercara y le hablara sobre lo que la preocupaba. No quería ser él el que iniciara esa conversación por que eso no le haría ningún bien a ella.

Rin alzó la cabeza del libro al sentirlo y le dedicó esa sonrisa que aun demostraba que había una inocencia infantil en ella,por muy mujer que fuera. Pero,no soltó el libro ni intentó ocultarle este o su preocupación,con lo que demostró una vez más que ya no era solamente la niña que lo seguía a todas partes con aquella mirada llena de devoción.

-He venido a ayudarte con tu investigación,ya que también me incumbe-le dijo,sin dejar de sonreír. Pero,esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-le preguntó este mientras se acercaba con paso tranquilo hacia ella y la abrazaba por la espalda,hundiendo la cara en su cabello negro azabache y se inundaba de su aroma.

-Bueno...un pajarillo me lo ha comentado y...como estaba preocupada sobre...la muerte,vine a ayudar-.

Había hecho pausas al hablar,pero,finalmente había confesado que estaba preocupada de su muerte. Era algo que Seshomaru había estado esperando y se sentía aliviado de que por fin hubiera tenido el valor para hablar de ello.

-Tengo una pista que podría ser de ayuda-le murmuró este al oído mientras aprovechaba y la besaba en la mejilla. Desde que habían aceptado los sentimientos del otro, Seshomaru siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para tocarla,besarla...cualquier cosa mientras estuviera cerca. Por supuesto, evitaba todo esto delante de los demás,pero,cuando tenía a su dulce Rin a solas...

-¿Una pista?-preguntó esta,visiblemente emocionada por la noticia.-¿Qué clase de pista?.

Seshomaru la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo de la sala,a la búsqueda del libro en cuestión sobre el que le había hablado el anciano demonio.

-Al parecer,hay un colgante que puede mezclar la sangre de demonio con la humana para detener el envejecimiento. Pero,la persona en cuestión sigue siendo humana. No será un hanyou ni nada por el estilo. Es justo lo que necesitamos,¿verdad?-le preguntó,volviendo un momento la cabeza hacia Rin, que asentía con energías sin poder evitar que una brillante sonrisa llena de esperanzas se abriera paso en su rostro,siguiendo los pasos de Seshomaru hacia lo más profundo de la biblioteca.

El libro en cuestión no era un volumen muy voluminoso,pero,si muy antiguo. Al parecer,hablaba sobre extraños objetos que podían hacer casi cualquier cosa. El colgante en cuestión aparecía casi al final del mismo,ya que no tenía muchos siglos de antigüedad como los demá lado de la explicación que el autor del mismo daba,aparecía un dibujo de cada objeto en cuestión. También más o menos cual era su ubicación o a quien pertenecía si era el objeto de algún demonio.

Cuando Rin vio el dibujo,un colgante de perlas y un gran broche en su centro mostrando el mundo de los muertos,miró a Seshomaru.

-Ese colgante...¿no es el que tiene tu...?-. Evitó continuar hablando cuando vio aparecer una vena de enfado en la frente de Seshomaru,aunque,nada más cambio en su expresión. Era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos.

-No puede ser...-murmuró este. Y comenzó a leer la información que el libro ofrecía sobre el colgante.-Este colgante fue creado a petición de un gran demonio perro que gobernó con mano férrea sus territorios durante siglos y fue un regalo que ofreció a su primera mujer,tambien una demonio perro bastante poderosa,que vive en un fastuoso palacio sobre las nubes. En principio,el colgante se creó para abrir un camino a través del más allá,pero,tambien tiene el poder de ofrecer un sacrificio de sangre al otro mundo para detener el proceso de envejecimiento de los humanos. Pero, el sacrificio de sangre tiene que ser una entrega voluntaria de un descendiente de ambos demonios. De no ser así,el colgante no lo reconocerá como su amo y se negará a realizar el pacto. El nombre de la propietaria actual del colgante es Irasue y esta aun vive en su castillo de las nubes,aunque, el encargado de pedir la creación del mismo falleció protegiendo a una humana y al hijo que ambos habían tenido juntos.

Seshomaru cerró el libro de golpe,sobresaltando a Rin,que había permanecido pegada a él para poder leer por encima de su hombro.

-No hay más remedio. Tendremos que hacer una pequeña visita a mi madre.

Rin tragó saliva al escuchar esas palabras. No sabía bien por qué,pero,pensar en ir a ver a la madre de Seshomaru la ponía muy nerviosa.

…...

Tanto el palacio como todo lo que se albergaba en él seguía igual que antaño,sin que los años se notaran en aquel extraño lugar. Seshomaru subía las escaleras para llegar hasta el asiento donde la madre de este estaba cómodamente sentada,esperándolos,con Rin caminando varios pasos por detrás de él,con miedo de volver a encontrarse con esa mujer.

La ultima y primera vez que habían estado allí,esta había provocado su muerte para darle una lección a su hijo y casi la deja muerta para siempre. Menos mal que al final había mostrado un poco de compasión. Pero,no podía evitar que le dejara de dar miedo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por tí, Seshomaru,después de que decidieras visitar a tu madre por voluntad propia?.

-El colgante que te dejó mi padre...¿puede parar el proceso de envejecimiento de un humano?-le preguntó,sin saludarla ni nada. (No es que tuviera muy buenas normas de etiqueta este demonio,¿verdad?. Sin embargo,despierta la admiración de todo el mundo).

-Podría ser-le contestó,lanzando una mirada a Rin,que pretendía pasar desapercibida en la espalda de Seshomaru. Al verla allí,encogida tras él, Irasue sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su mano mientras volvía a centrar su mirada en su hijo.-Así que por fin te has decidido por los humanos,¿eh?. Has salido igual a tu padre.¡Lástima!. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que salieras más a mi,pero,¿qué le vamos a hacer?-dijo,con fingida pena.

-¿Puedes ayudar a Rin si o no?-le preguntó este,molesto. Nunca había necesitado la ayuda de nadie y,que ahora tuviera que estar haciendo eso,le molestaba mucho.

Su madre le dirigió una mala mirada,pero,centró esta de nuevo en Rin y le hizo un gesto para que se le acercara.

Tenía miedo,pero,alejándose de su señor Seshomaru,se fue acercando a la madre de este hasta quedar delante de ella,que la contempló de arriba a bajo,con una sonrisilla torcida enmarcando su rostro.

-Cuanto has crecido,chiquilla. La ultima vez que te vi,no eras más que una cría y,ahora,mirate. Eres toda una mujer. Si. Una mujer que ha conseguido ablandar a mi hijo. Pero,¿de verdad estás tan segura de que quieres permanecer todo el tiempo de vida que yo te puedo ofrecer con él?. Podrías volver con los humanos y tener una vida normal y feliz.

-Si no estuviera con el señor Seshomaru,no sería feliz-le contestó Rin lo más seria y erguida posible. Le había molestado que la llamara``chiquilla´´e intentaba sacar pecho para que observara sus atributos de mujer.

-Bien,bien-le dijo,riendo sin poder evitarlo al ver su esfuerzo.-Esto podría ser muy divertido. Y eres a la que Seshomaru a elegido. Tengo ganas ya de tener nietos,así que no lo retrasemos más,¿os parece?.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a su hijo,deteniendose cuando apenas los separaban dos pasos,sin que ninguno de los dos bajara la vista ante la mirada del otro.

-Bien. Seshomaru,tienes que llenar aquel recipiente de allí con tu sangre. Pero,antes de hacerte el corte,tienes que recordar decir``Entrego esta sangre voluntariamente´´ o,sino,no hará ningún efecto. Y tú,niña-dijo,señalando a Rin mientras se volvía hacia ella.-Tumbate en el sillón. No será un trago agradable y me será más cómodo que estés tumbada.

Los nombrados comenzaron a moverse rápidamente. Mientras Rin se tumbaba lo más cómoda que podía,sin evitar que los nervios comenzaran a rondarla, Seshomaru se detuvo ante un gran platillo de oro que había en un pedestal,cerca de las escaleras. Al parecer,la madre de Seshomaru no quería que le mancharan el suelo de su casa con sangre,ya que luego era difícil de quitar. Se acercó a su hijo con una daga sin nada en especial y se la tendió mientras ambos volvían a observarse atentamente.

Pero,este cogió la daga sin vacilar y,colocandola sobre su muñeca,dijo:

-Entrego esta sangre voluntariamente-. Y,a continuación,se cortó sin ningún tipo de cuidado. No sabía cuanta sangre necesitaban para aquello,pero,él no iba a ser el que pusiera objeciones,así le costara recuperarse luego.

Pero,una vez que el amplio platillo estuvo lleno,la madre de este colocó una mano en su hombro, indicándole que ya era bastante. Seshomaru se apartó,lamiéndose la herida para que su saliva empezara a hacer efecto y la herida comenzó a cicatrizar casi en el acto.

Irasue se quitó lentamente el colgante y lo introdujo en el platillo. Unos segundos después,la sangre que había dentro comenzó a desaparecer hasta que no quedó una gota y esta sacó el colgante de allí, girándose hacia Rin con el colgante entre ambas manos. Cuando se colocó junto a ella,se arrodilló a su lado para estar más cómoda y la miró fijamente a los ojos,que ella le mantuvo.

-Esto puede ser que te duela,ya que estará cambiando tu naturaleza por algo que un humano corriente nunca podría ser.¿Sigues queriendo hacerlo?.

Esta solo asintió antes de cerrar los ojos y respiró profundamente para relajar su cuerpo.

Esta volvió a sonreír débilmente al ver esto y colocó el colgante en el cuello de esta,con el broche descansando sobre su pecho. Seshomaru se acercó y permaneció de pie al otro lado de Rin, observándolo todo atentamente por si algo no salia como debía.

En principio,no pareció ocurrir nada,pero,el cuerpo de Rin sufrió un espasmo y el dolor comenzó a hacerse patente en su rostro. Los espasmos comenzaron a sucederse uno tras otro,siendo cada vez más largos y más dolorosos,pero, Rin lo soportó sin soltar ni una palabra de dolor. Pero, Seshomaru comenzó a preocuparse y,arrodillándose a su lado como se encontraba su madre,le sujetó firmemente de la mano para que supiera que no estaba sola.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Seshomaru -le explicó esta.-Es algo normal que pase por ese dolor,ya que el colgante esta cambiando su naturaleza mientras le arranca el poder que el tiempo tiene sobre ella. Aquel que tus ojos no ven,pero,al que todos temen no podrá poner sus manos sobre ella por que su naturaleza humana se esta cortando. Además,el colgante esta ofreciendo tu sangre al inframundo y este tiene que aceptarla para que el cambio sea completo.

Tampoco sirvió de mucho que se lo explicara,ya que Rin seguía sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Sentirse impotente no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia.

Pero,tras unos minutos más de insufrible dolor, Rin pareció calmarse, respirando agitadamente mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor frío.

Tras observarla atentamente, Irasue retiró el colgante y volvió a colocárselo al cuello mientras se alejaba de ellos y observaba las nubes que cruzaban en torno al palacio,sin detenerse nunca demasiado en aquel lugar.

Rin abrió poco a poco los ojos y,al ver la cara de Seshomaru como aquellas veces que volvió de la muerte,no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero,este había estado demasiado preocupado por ella aunque no lo pareciera,así que se inclinó sobre ella y la besó,sin importarle en lo más mínimo que su madre pudiera encontrarse allí y que pudiera verlos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó mientras observaba su cuerpo. Pero,todo estaba en su sitio. No le había nacido otro brazo,ni le faltaba una pierna...Era simplemente Rin.

-Bien. En realidad,mejor que nunca. Pero,a parte de eso,no siento nada diferente. ¿A funcionado de verdad?.

-Puedes estar segura de que sí-les dijo Irasue,sin volverse hacia ellos.-El colgante a cumplido su función. Tu padre lo creó para tí, Seshomaru. Para que,si llegaba el día en el que te enamoraras de una humana,no tuvieras que pasar por el dolor de perderla. Pero,quiero que tengáis una cosa en cuenta. El colgante no la ha hecho invencible. Sigue siendo igual de frágil que cualquier otro humano. Nada en ese tipo de naturaleza a cambiado en ella. Vivirá muchos años sin envejecer ni un solo día,pero,es tu sangre la que la hecho así. El día en el que tú mueras,Seshoumaru,ella también morirá,ya que esta conectada a tí. No lo olvidéis.

Este simplemente asintió,pero, Rin se puso en pie y se acercó a la madre de Seshomaru, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas,casi ninguna comparadas con las fuerzas de un demonio completo, y le dio las gracias por ayudarles.

Esta se quedó un momento congelada por la sorpresa,pero,cuando salió de aquel estado, se soltó rápidamente de ella,con la cara visiblemente sonrojada.

-No hace falta que hagas eso. Solo os he ayudado por que me apetecía y estaba aburrida. Será mejor que os marchéis de una buena vez. Ahora tengo muchas que hacer-les dijo, dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose ya al interior de su palacio.

Rin sonrió mientras la veía alejarse de aquel modo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la madre de Seshomaru seria una mujer tan tímida. Este se colocó a su lado sin decir nada,pero,tambien estaba observando a su madre desde la distancia. Aunque,le dio un ligero empujón a Rin hacia las escaleras para indicarle que ya era hora de irse. Que su madre les hubiera ayudado en aquella ocasión no significaba que pudieran abusar de su buena suerte.

…...

Al volver a palacio, Nagisa y Jaken estaban esperándoles junto a los demás sirvientes del palacio, que esperaban,ansiosos,noticias sobre si todo había salido bien.

Al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Rin y la postura relajada en el cuerpo de su señor, los gritos de alegría comenzaron a ser bien audibles desde varios kilometros a la redonda. Incluso,alguna que otra criada,como la vieja demonio sirviente personal de Rin,comenzaron a llorar en silencio de la alegría.

-Entonces...la ceremonia se celebrará muy pronto,¿no?-les preguntó Nagisa en cuanto estos llegaron a su altura.

Ambos se miraron,ya que aun no les había dado tiempo a pensar en ello. Pero, Rin volvió a sonreír ampliamente sin poder evitarlo y Seshomaru acabó asintiendo.

-¡Bien!-exclamó Nagisa,tan o más feliz que la pareja.-Y...¿conocéis a algún monje que pueda oficiar la ceremonia?. Ya que Rin es humana,supongo que lo haréis así,¿verdad?.

El semblante de Seshomaru se oscureció. Un monje. Conocía a uno. El amigo de su herman...¿Desde cuando había empezado a llamarlo así si no era para molestarlo?. Ya daba igual. El amigo de su hermano Inuyasa.¿Cómo se llamaba?. No tenía cabeza para los humanos. Pero,si el monje iba,tambien vendría su hermano,sus amigos y ...aquella mujer que se había atrevido a llamarlo...¿Podría solo pensarlo?...lo había llamado...llamado...¡Cuñado!.

-¡Yo conozco a uno!. Ese monje que esta casado con la hermana mayor de Kohaku. Se llamaban Sango y...¡Miroku!. Podríamos llamarles. Y así vendrían Inuyasa y Kagome. Llevo mucho tiempo sin verlos y sería un bonito detalle que los invitáramos,¿verdad?-le preguntó ella inocentemente, mientras que la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Haz lo que quieras-le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con toda la ternura que pudo. Había demasiada gente al rededor como para besarla.

…...

No hubo problema alguno con la ceremonia. Miroku estuvo encantado de oficiar la misma. Y trajo a Sango y a sus cinco hijos. A parte de las gemelas y un niño, habían tenido otra niña y otro niño,siendo este el ultimo que Sango dijo que iba a tener. Estaba harta de ir a todas partes embarazada. Con ellos,vinieron Kirara y Shippo,que se tomó un descanso. Sus exámenes de demonio zorro no habían podido salirle mejor y se decía que iba a ser más grande que su padre. Inuyasa y Kagome también vinieron, trayendo con ellos a los pequeños Kouga y Souta,recibiendo los nombres de su padrino de bautizo y su desconocido tío,ya que el pozo estaba sellado. Ambos niños habían sacado el cabello de su padre,pero,los ojos eran tan marrones como los de su madre. Kouga era 2 años mayor que Souta y defendía de todo peligro a su hermano pequeño, aunque,cuando ambos se juntaba para hacer alguna de las suyas,traían de cabeza a sus padres.

Inuyasa se acercó a su hermano con el pequeño Souta(de 5 años) en brazos,mientras Kagome y las demás mujeres ayudaban a la novia y mientras los niños jugaban en el jardín,pero,el pequeño había querido ir con su padre para ver a su tío.

-Kohaku dijo que no podía venir,pero,quería que supieras que os desea lo mejor y dice que sabe que harás muy feliz a Rin -le dijo mientras observaba a su hermano colocarse bien su típica vestimenta.

-Bien. No era nada malo para ser humano-le dijo este.

Era una situación bastante incomoda,ya que cuando ambos hermanos se juntaban,era para matarse. No sabían muy bien que decir o que hacer si no se estaban peleando,pero,o Inuyasa decía algo,o ambos seguirán en aquel estado de mutismo para siempre,sin solucionar sus diferencias nunca.

-Yo también creo que harás a Rin feliz. Nunca he visto que quisieran a nadie. Y esta bien claro que a ella la quieres de verdad o no hubieras pasado por todo lo que has pasado por ella.

La figura de Seshomaru pareció relajarse y miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

-Gracias.

Fue todo lo que dijo,pero,la tensión que había entre ellos desapareció. Cuando Seshomaru ya se dirigía hacia el altar,acompañado por su hermano,que permanecía callado a su lado, Souta se cogió a la manga de él,como hacen normalmente los niños pequeños para llamar la atención de sus mayores,y se llevó la otra mano a la cara para intentar ocultar la vergüenza. Souta era muy tímido y nunca había visto a Seshomaru antes,pero,quería llevarse bien con él,ya que era el único tío verdadero que conocía.

Este lo observó a su vez y no dijo nada,pero,alzó la mano y acarició los cortos cabellos plateados de este,haciendo sonreír al niño y dejando a Inuyasa paralizado por la sorpresa. Quería tener una buena relación con su hermano,pero,no esperaba que fuera todo tan rápido y fácil.

Cuando este se colocó en el altar,con Miroku preparado e Inuyasa asistiéndole como padrino, la música empezó a sonar para advertir que la novia ya estaba preparada.

No había mucha gente,pero,eran solo los conocidos o aquellos que de verdad les deseaban la felicidad. Además, Seshomaru no necesitaba para nada a la gente mientras que tuviera a Rin.

Esta hizo acto de presencia,con un kimono de bodas típico japones,con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño,brillando como seda negra,donde una flor lavanda,parecida a una rosa,estaba prendida del mismo. Las mujeres( Sango,Kagome y Nagisa)se habían encargado de prepararla y la habían maquillado débilmente, colocando un poco de color en los labios,ojos y mejillas. Pero,solo lo suficiente para la especial ocasión. La apariencia de Rin no necesitaba muchos adornos.

Esta alzó algo el rostro y sonrió débilmente mientras se acercaba a Seshomaru,que se quedó congelado en el lugar por un instante,pero,con su erguida figura y sus mínimos movimientos,solo Rin y Jaken se percataron de ello.

Seshomaru la tomó de la mano cuando esta se colocó a su lado y permanecieron así durante toda la ceremonia,tras la cual,hubo una fiesta en palacio,donde hasta los sirvientes se mostraban radiantes mientras servían la comida a los invitados.

Rin no se alejó ni un segundo del lado de su esposo,sonriendo en todo momento,mientras este parecía tener el mismo semblante indiferente de siempre,pero,todos sabían que estaba realmente feliz de por fin poder tener a su Rin. Además,durante toda su vida,ya que Jaken y Nagisa se habían encargaron de contar lo sucedido con la madre de Seshomaru,a pesar de que este les dijo que no debían hablar mucho de un objeto tan poderoso ni incluso con sus conocidos.

La fiesta duró hasta las tantas y los invitados durmieron en palacio. La mayoría tenían niños y Rin no podía hacer que los pequeños soportaran el viaje de vuelta a aquellas horas. Además,estaba feliz de que todos se hubieran reencontrado para una ocasión especial y de ver como Seshomaru y su hermano Inuyasa parecían acortar distancias mientras los hijos de este le observaban y le preguntaban si era más fuerte que su padre y esas típicas preguntas inocentes que hacen los niños. Ver a Seshomaru rodeado de los pequeños trajo un agradable calor al pecho de Rin y no pudo evitar desear darle pronto hijos para verle así de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente,los invitados se despidieron,prometiendo que se pasarían a visitarlos a menudo al comprobar que el carácter de Seshomaru había mejorado. Incluso este se dio la mano con Inuyasa cuando estos se marchaban y se dejó abrazar por Kouga y Souta,con lo que este ultimo llegó incluso a darle un beso en la mejilla. Este se quedó paralizado,pero,no hizo ni dijo nada. Solo acarició la cabeza de los niños,el cabello de Kouga era un poco más largo que el de su hermano,mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de Rin y la mantenía a su lado.

Kagome y ella se despidieron haciendo a esta ultima prometer que avisaría a la otra en cuanto notara los primeros síntomas del embarazo. Como buena sacerdotisa como se había convertido Kagome, estaba preparada para ayudarla durante todo el embarazo y asistirla en el parto. Además,nunca venia mal darles algo más de tiempo a solas a los dos hermanos.

Y,con todo eso,los invitados volvieron a casa mientras la pareja de recién casados los observaba partir desde la puerta de palacio,deseando de verdad volver a verlos.

…...

Algunos años después,una joven Rin,en apariencia,buscaba por toda el palacio a los dos trastos culpables de sus múltiples dolores de cabeza y sus sinfines de alegrías.

-¡Inuyama y Sesha!.¡Ya podéis salir de donde estéis!.¡Sé perfectamente que habéis sido vosotros los que habéis destrozado todos los jarrones de la entrada con la pelota!.¡Además,está anocheciendo y hoy es la primera Luna llena del mes y ya sabéis lo que pasa!.

De debajo de una mesa cercana salieron dos niños de unos 6 años aproximadamente,mellizos sin lugar a dudas. Tanto el niño,con el cabello corto,y la niña,con el cabello que le llegaba casi a la cintura,eran idénticos a su padre,con el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados,pero,ninguno de ellos tenía la Luna creciente en su frente. Inuyama la tenía en su hombro izquierdo y Sesha en su pecho derecho,como una marca que les anunciaba al resto del mundo de quien eran hijos.

Pero,el sol ya estaba desapareciendo y la luna comenzó a brillar,con lo que sus cabellos se oscurecieron hasta ser tan negros como el azabache y los ojos de un marrón chocolateado como su madre,que sonrió al verlos así,olvidando su enfado. Así parecían más frágiles,en cierta forma si que lo eran,e inocentes y no podía nunca enfadarse en serio con ellos.

Seshomaru hizo acto de presencia en la habitación,volviendo de un examen de rutina de sus tierras, con lo que,antes de que Rin pudiera moverse, Sesha estaba en los brazos de su padre,colgada a su cuello,e Inuyama se había colocado al lado de su padre,alzando una mano y agarrando su túnica con una diminuta mano mientras este besaba la frente de su hija y le removía los cabellos a su hijo mientras ambos sonreían ampliamente.

-¿Os habéis portado bien y habéis cuidado de mamá?.

-¡Hai!-gritaron ambos,luciendo sus mejores sonrisas de yo-no-he-roto-todos-los-jarrones-de-la-entrada.

Seshomaru miró a Rin para ver si eso era verdad,pero,ella solo se encogió de hombros,sonriendo y, a un gesto de Seshomaru,se acercó a él y se besaron,con lo que los niños se miraron y sonrieron más ampliamente,sabiendo que se habían librado de una buena.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó este a Rin,con Inuyama todavía agarrado a él y con Sesha aun colgada de su cuello,dándole el aspecto de un autentico padre.

-Sola sin tí,como siempre,pero,ya me compensarás esta noche-. Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice y Seshomaru dejó a Sesha en el suelo.

-Oid bien,niños. Ahora tenéis que iros a jugar con el abuelo Jaken,¿vale?. Como Nagisa se ha tenido que ir para hablar con otros de su mismo territorio,se siente algo solo sin su esposa,así que...¿por qué no vais a hacerle algo de compañía mientras dejáis a papá y mamá descansando un poco?. Si lo hacéis bien,os daré una recompensa.

-¡Hai!-volvieron a exclamar los niños.

Salieron despedidos de allí mientras ambos se preguntaban cual sería su recompensa. Nagisa se había casado con Jaken hacia unos 7 años,cuando decidieron que no hacia falta esconder que ambos tenían algo más que una amistad,pero,ella seguía teniendo territorios de los que ocuparse, a pesar de que vivía con ellos en el palacio.

Era obvio cuando se había marchado,por que Jaken aparecía abatido por los rincones por mucho que él lo negara.

El grito que pegó cuando los dos niños se le lanzaron encima fue oído perfectamente por todos los moradores del palacio,pero,todos estaban ya acostumbrados a esos niños,ya que eran los encargados de darles vida a todos.

Además, Seshomaru y Rin también lo oyeron sin dificultad mientras ambos se dirigían a sus habitaciones para pasar un rato a solas. Seshomaru tenía muchas cosas que hacer fuera de palacio, pero,nunca pasaba más de dos días fuera si no era absolutamente necesario. Sabía lo que era no ver a tu padre,ya que lo había vivido con el suyo y no quería que sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo. Además,se esforzaba tanto para dejarles algo digno para su futuro.

-Después, el abuelo Jaken se enfadará por no saber controlarlos-le dijo Rin,sin dejar de sonreír y sin haber podido perder la costumbre de llamarlo abuelo Jaken.

-¿Y qué te parece si les traemos más hermanos para que les ayuden a jugar y Jaken y los demás se tomen un descanso?-le preguntó Seshomaru,cerrando la puerta a su espalda y atrayendo a Rin hacia su cuerpo mientras fundía sus labios con los suyos.

**Fin.**

**¡Ya está!.¡Aquí está la segunda parte que me habíais pedido con tantas ganas!. Me disteis muchas ideas,pero,fusionándolas,se me ocurrió esta solución para parar el envejecimiento de Rin. No tenía planeado escribir todo lo que vino después,pero,se me fue ocurriendo sobre la marcha y no lo pude evitar,aunque,ya había pensado en sacar a los dos niños. Además,me puse a pensar profundamente en ello y la madre de Seshomaru no era tan fría como parecía o no hubiera salvado a Rin. Pero,como los demonios siempre tienen que dar una imagen de gente sin sentimientos... . También quería sacar a Inuyasa y a Kagome para demostrar que les iba bien y que ya eran una familia y quería que los dos hermanos se llevaran algo mejor. Me hubiera gustado ver eso en la serie.**

**Espero que os haya gustado,ya que me costó poner en orden mis ideas e intenté no dejar a nadie fuera de la historia.¿Se me ha olvidado alguien?.¿Os ha gustado?.¿No?. Todo eso y más lo espero en vuestros reviews,que estaré esperando con muchas ganas,ya que no sabéis lo que animan para seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero saber de vosotros en las nuevas historias que ya estoy escribiendo,ya que no dejo de verme series y leer mangas.¡Me encantan si son buenas historias y el dibujo esta bien hecho!. Creo que en eso coincido con mi cuñada,¿verdad?.**

**Xao,queridos lectores,y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
